Love Games
by Bluegarnet
Summary: Abby Starr, Sonny's cousin comes to guest star on So Random! for three months. She notices Chad's and Sonny's feelings for each other and decides to play matchmaker. What will happen? Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys so I have this idea but I do not know if it is taken already! Please tell me if you know it has been done. If it has then I did not mean to copy the owner's idea! ~Thanks~**

SPOV

Tawni and I were walking towards the entrance of the studio to greet the new guest star of _So Random! _That new guest star was my cousin from Florida, Abby Starr **(A/N: You know like Tawni Hart is like heart, so I thought it would be funny to have it star and starr!). **She was a transfer from another show called _Moon Island _and was staying for three months to be on _So Random! _

"Is your cousin funny? Is she pretty? She can't be prettier than me!" Tawni rambled on.

"You'll see." I answered simply.

Just then a big black limo pulled up. A girl about sixteen stepped out. She had a slender frame and pale skin that glimmered in the sun. Her hair was golden blonde and she had ice blue eyes. Her lips were a rosy pink and she wore silver ballet flats. She also wore white capries and a light blue tank top with black mini sweater.

"Sonny!" the girl cried and ran up to her cousin.

"Abby! I haven't seen you in like forever!" I said, hugging her.

"I'm Tawni Hart!" Tawni said.

"Yeah, I heard of you. I'm Abby Starr from _Moon Island_."

"Is that a popular show?" Tawni asked.

"It's pretty popular actually. It's on ABC and USA." **(A/N: Not really! Just a made up show if you are confused!) **Abby said.

"Oh. Well have fun you two. I have to go do my hair for the show tonight!" Tawni pranced off to the dressing room we shared. Now Abby would share it too.

"So, how has Hollywood been for you?" Abby asked me.

"Great! _So Random! _is awesome and everyone is like family."

"_Mackenzie Falls _is shot here too, right?"

"Yeah, but they're our enemies."

"Well, that's going to change."

"Abby! You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Well… because."

"Because what?"

"Just because because."

"Whatever. Anyway, any cute boys?"

"No."

"What about Chad Dylan Cooper?"

I started laughing.

"_Him? _You think _he's _hot! Wow, that's a first. He's a real jerk and self – centered. Trust me, you will not want to go out with him."

"Do you?"

I started laughing harder.

"Seriously, no. Why would I want to anyway?"

"Okay…"

Just then none other than the three named jerkthrob shows up.

"Hey Munroe. Who's this?" Chad said pointing to Abby.

"This is my cousin Abby." I said, turning red.

"I'm Abby Starr from _Moon Island_."

"Oh, yeah. I heard of that show. It's not as good as _Mackenzie Falls _though."

"Whatever. You should really try attitude classes." Abby shot back at him.

"Well, I can see how you and Sonny are related."

"Shut up Chad!" I yelled.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?"

"Oh we're so good!"

Abby and I walked back to our dressing room. There were two big black suitcases marked _Abby Starr _sitting in the middle of the room.

"What is in the suitcases?" Tawni demanded as we entered the room.

"Oh just some of my stuff for the dressing room. Mostly clothes and some makeup."

"Ooh! Can I see?"

"Maybe later."

"Guys! We have rehearsal in ten minutes!" I said.

We rushed to the set and began rehearsal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review!**

APOV (Abby's Point of View)

As Sonny, Tawni, and I walked down the hall to the set I thought about how Sonny and Chad liked each other but were to blind or afraid to realize it. I had always been able to read people ever since I was little. I guess you could call it a gift.

We entered the _So Random! _set. This set was entirely different than the _Moon Island _set. It had a huge stage instead of an island setting.

"Welcome!" the director, Marshall Pike said. "We're so glad to have you join us for three months!"

"Thanks. I have a feeling I'm going to like it here. Take a break from drama and do some comedy for awhile." I said, smiling my most innocent smile.

"So Abby, what do you think?" Sonny asked enthusiastically.

"It looks great!"

"I'm Zora the one who is a genius. I usually climb in the vents. I know everything about everything that goes on here." A petite girl with wacky pigtails said.

"Cool." I said.

Just then two boys ran up to me.

"I'm Nico." A skinny boy said, kissing my hand.

"And I'm Grady." A chubby blonde haired boy piped up.

"I'm –"I started.

"Yeah, you're Abby Starr!" Grady cut me off. "It's so great to finally meet you!"

"Well, kids. Shall we start?" Marshall came over to us.

The sketch was the 'Check It Out Girls' on the Moon. Tawni and Sonny were the 'Check It Out Girls' of course while me, Zora, Nico, and Grady were moon people. Sonny and Tawni would criticize the moon people (us) and in the end they would say "Check It Out!". **(A/N: I know it is not funny at all and really lame but I did the best I could. I don't have a good sense of humor.)**

"Excellent! Two hours before tonight's show!"Marshall said and walked over to the buffet table.

"Are you nervous Abby?" Sonny asked me.

"Naw! I've been on _too _many episodes of _Moon Island _to be nervous." I laughed, but secretly I was a tad bit nervous and excited. It was my first real live audience. Sure I've been on _Moon Island Live _before and premieres but this was different. I never told that to anyone before.

I decided to go visit _Mackenzie Falls _and see what they were up to. I knew I had to play matchmaker for Sonny and Chad, so why not get started on it?

"I'll catch you later guys. I need to go bother Chad on something he said to me." I informed the _So Random! _cast.

"When? What?" Grady asked, confused.

"Oh, a long way back. Like when I was just starting out on _Moon Island_." I said, lying. Lying was easy for me. If you have to lie to your overprotective father and "sweet" step – mother all the time it would come easy to you too.

They all said okay and headed to the prop house. Tawni followed me until I saw her.

"It's not really about that, is it?" She asked, eyeing me.

"Okay, fine. It's not. It's about Sonny and Chad." I confessed.

"Good luck with trying to convince them!" She said.

"Thanks."

"if you ever need help, let me know." Tawni said, surprising me.

I recovered quickly and said, "I'll take you up on that offer. I'll let you know when I need your help."

" 'Kay." Tawni said and she disappeared into the prop house.

I continued to walk to Stage 2 and bumped into Portlyn from _Mackenzie Falls_.

"Hi! You're Abby Star from _Moon Island_, right?" she asked, recognizing me.

"Guilty. You're Portlyn, right?" I said.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm guest starring on _So Random! _for three months as a transfer." I explained.

Just then Chad walked up to us.

"I see you met Sassy Starr." He said to Portlyn.

"Shut up Mr. Attitude." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Wow. Anyway I think we're going to be great friends." Portlyn said, giving me a smile.

"You got that right." I said, grinning back at her.

"You can't be friends with her!" Chad yelled.

"Too late." I smirked at him and linked arms with Portlyn.

We walked to her dressing room. It was exactly like mine at _Moon Island._

"So, what do you want to do?" Portlyn asked.

"Actually, I wanted to talk you about something. It's about Sonny and Chad..." I trailed off.

"You're trying too?" Portlyn said, giggling.

"Will you help?" I asked.

"Sure, I can try."

"Great. I gotta go now. But I'll tell you when I need help." I ran back to my shared dressing room.

"Here, wear this." Tawni said, handing me a costume.

I changed and soon we were backstage waiting for our cue to begin the show. This was it.

It was time.


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

We did the sketch and the crowd loved it. They were laughing and cheering. At the end they clapped and we took a bow.

"Before we say good night, we would like to say that Abby Starr, Sonny Munroe's cousin from _Moon Island, _will be guest starring on _So Random! _for three months. Please welcome her to the family!" Marshall announced. I stepped up to the front of the stage and bowed.

"Great first show!" Sonny congratulated me.

"Thanks, couz." I said, grinning at her.

"You were better than I expected!" Tawni said.

"Well, I do act." I said.

We all walked back to our dressing room. Mr. Drama Pants was leaning against the wall and when he saw us, he said, "Abby, we have to talk."

I stared at him, surprised.

"What?" I said.

Sonny looked sad, her expression was blank, but her eyes were sad.

"We. Need. To. Talk." Chad said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. You guys go on without me."

I followed Chad to his dressing room.

"Well?" I asked.

"Whatever you are planning, stop it." He said.

"What? I'm not planning anything. Anyway, have you asked Sonny out yet?"

"Wait, what? Why would I do that?"

"Because you like her and she likes you." I said

"She likes me? I definitely don't like her."

"Yes you do and yes she does. It's obvious, really. All the bickering you guys do is just an act to hide your feelings for each other. Why can't you guys just see that?" I said, frustrated.

"It's like your whole "jerk" act. You know that Sonny sees that you really care for her." I continued.

Chad remained silent.

"You see, I was right. Remember, ask her out."

"She's right." Portlyn said, coming in the room.

"You know its true Chad." I said and left.

When I returned, Sonny asked, "What did he want?"

"Don't worry, Sonny. He's gonna ask you out soon."

"What? What did you just say?"

"You obviously like him!" I said again.

"I think Abby's right, Sonny." Tawni interjected.

"You guys are joking!" Sonny said and she ran out of the room.

"You think she'll be okay?" Tawni asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she will." I had a good feeling about this.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please review and make my day! If you don't want to do it for me, do it for that cute little button down there.**

SPOV

I ran down the hall, tears streaming down my face.

"_I shouldn't care. If Chad and Abby are in a relationship then I shouldn't feel jealous. I hate Chad anyway, don't I?" _I told myself over and over again.

I then felt myself bump into the chest I knew too well. I couldn't face him like this. He'd laugh and mock me. Instead, he held me by the shoulders and looked at my face.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Sonny, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"You wouldn't understand." I yelled.

"I can try. Please, Sonny?"

"No! Now, let me go."

"You have to tell me the reason first, Sonshine."

"Did you just call me _Sonshine_?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, so? Now tell me the reason!"

"I really like you Chad!" I blurted. _I did not mean to say that out loud!_

"You what?"

"I really like you!" I blurted again. _Me and my big mouth._

"Oh, well then you won't mind me doing this." He said and kissed me smack on the lips.

I kissed him back and we stood there, making out.

"Get a room!" someone yelled, but we didn't pay any attention.

I was finally happy. I was with Chad.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

SPOV

I walked back to my dressing room. Abby and Tawni were sitting on the couch and Portlyn was with them.

"So, how did everything work out?" Abby asked, smiling.

"Great. You guys knew all along, didn't you? You planned this, right? Don't worry, I'm not mad, just really happy!" I babbled.

"Well, looks like my work is done." Abby said.

"You guys are finally together!" Tawni squealed.

"Where is Chad anyway? He should be taking you out on your first date!" Portlyn huffed.

"That's a great idea, Port! Tawni will help Sonny choose her outfit, you'll go help Chad choose his outfit, and I'll set up the date!"Abby exclaimed.

Portlyn rushed out the door to do her assignment. Tawni pulled me by the arm toward our closets and Abby went outside in the hall to plan the date.

"This is perfect!" Tawni said and she pulled out one of Abby's dresses. It was a deep purple and was sparkly. It had spaghetti straps and went right about my knees. Tawni also pulled out Abby's silver ballet flats. She handed them to me and pushed me into the changing room.

I changed and soon Abby came in and said, "Chad's waiting outside."

"Thanks so much for everything you guys have done!" I said to them.

I walked out to the entrance and Chad was waiting by a limo. He was wearing black slacks, a blue shirt, and my favorite black leather jacket. **(A/N: Basically what he was wearing in episode 4)**

"You look amazing!" he said.

I smiled. "Thanks." Chad opened the door to the limo for me and I stepped in.

We arrived at a small Italian restaurant. The hostess led us through a dining hall to a small garden. There were Christmas lights that hung on the tall wooden fence and small trees with bushes at their feet. A table was set for two with red roses and candles.

I gasped. It was beautiful.

"You did all this?" I asked.

"Actually I told Abby to arrange it. She was the one who had the idea." Chad said.

I hugged him and together we walked towards the table. We talked over a plate of meatballs and pasta. We both slurped on the noodle until we kissed. **(A/N: Cheesy, but classic) **Then we shared Italian icies.

"I had a wonderful time, Chad." I said, kissing him. I smiled as he rode away in the limo.

It truly had been the best night of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

APOV

_Three Months Later_

"Thank you for coming! Please come back soon!" Marshall said, shaking my hand.

"Why'd you have to go?" Grady whined.

"Yeah, hey can I get your number?" Nico asked.

I laughed. "Sure guys." I handed them my number.

"You were really fun to go shopping with! Come back soon!" Tawni squealed and hugged me.

"Stay in touch?" Portlyn asked and we also hugged.

"I'm gonna miss you couz." I said to Sonny.

"Me too! Call more often, 'kay? And come back to visit soon." Sonny said, squeezing me into a giant hug.

"Thanks." Chad said and shook my hand.

"Aww, you guys! You're all like family now. I hate to go, but _Moon Island _needs me. I'll defiantly come back soon!" I said and hugged each one of them in turn. Then we all did one ginormous hug.

"Gotta go! See you peeps soon!" I said and stepped into my limo. I rolled down the window and waved goodbye. 


	7. Chapter 7

SPOV

We all watched as Abby's limo sped off into the horizon. I leaned my head on Chad's shoulder and sighed. I was going to miss my witty cousin, but hey, there were always family reunions!

"Who's up for some Fro – Yo?" Grady asked.

We all nodded our heads and ran to the cafeteria.

"I call Strawberry!" Chad yelled.

"Not if I get it first!" I said and dashed ahead of him.

"Vanilla's mine." Tawni called.

"Chocolate for us!" Nico and Grady chimed.

"Banana nut cream for me." Marshall called.

"I want Kiwi Pineapple!" Zora said, appearing out of nowhere.

We all reached the cafeteria and everyone got grabbed their Fro – Yo. I got the last Strawberry.

"No fair!" Chad whined. He made his puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist.

"Fine, you can have it!" I said, giving up.

His eyes twinkled with amusement and I grabbed a Vanilla instead.

Portlyn appeared and she grabbed a Chocolate.

"So, I see Chad got his Strawberry." She commented, chuckling.

"He tricked me into giving it to him!" I pretended to be angry and he looked concerned.

"Sonny? Sonny, I'm sorry!" He said. "You can have it!" Chad pushed the half- eaten yogurt toward me, but I started laughing.

"I was just joking, Chad. You can have it!" I said and hugged him.

Then everyone started laughing.

And somehow I knew Abby was laughing too at this very moment.


End file.
